Isabella LeStrange The Dark Lord's Mate
by dragonoffire3
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, he doesn't realise what he's done. He's allowed her true nature to be fully awakened. When it comes out, however, Isabella realises that her destiny is by the Dark Lords side. LEMONS & light bashing! Up For ADOPTION! SEE NOTE!
1. Prologue  The Beginning

**Isabella LeStrange - The Dark Lord's Mate**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

Prologue: The Beginning

(Isabella P.O.V)

I was angry. More angry than I'd ever before been in my life. How dare he? How dare he leave me? That pathetic half breed! Did he not know that I was above him, therefore I had to be he one to end the relationship? I may not have told him what I was of course, but that was only because of the meddling old coot that was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had told me to come here to Forks to live as a muggle for two years. I wouldn't have done it, except he had fake evidence against me that could get me arrested and put in Azkaban for two years instead. So I took Forks, so I would be more than ready to return to the Wizarding World, mind in tact.

I knew that that was where I belonged, I was adopted. And aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius were convinced I was a pureblood witch, merely because I reminded them of someone, both in looks, and in temperament.

That was something else I never told Edward about. My real attitude. I was, in short, crazy. I didn't need to go to Azkaban; it may drive me a bit too far, and make me a gibbering wreck. And that isn't the kind of crazy that I needed. I was in fact, one of those people who revelled in pain. I loved seeing and causing it. And I also loved feeling it. I wasn't shy, clumsy Bella Swan. I was Isabella, confident, graceful, merciless, Isabella.

I began to walk towards the house and made sure to keep my anger in check, so as not to give anything away to Charlie. He didn't know I was a witch. Renee hadn't told him. And I was content with his not knowing. It made hiding it from Edward and the Cullen's easier. And it also made living as a muggle easier too, as I didn't have Charlie asking me constantly about the wizarding world. Idiot muggles, they weren't supposed to know about it. They were muggles.

I walked inside and straight passed Charlie, up the stairs and to my room, where I slammed the door closed.

I collapsed on the bed, and fell immediately to sleep. I dreamt of darkness. Complete and utter darkness. There wasn't a pinprick of light in it. The darkness was completely enthralling and tempting. I was lost to it within a moment. I was a Dark Witch now. It was what I'd always been intended for. The darkness had just been waiting to claim me as its own.

Something moved in the darkness. A wild animal. But it was caged. It had to be let out. I knew that if I could let it out. I would be rewarded. It would take a while, seeing as I could only work on it in my dreams, but I would do it. And then I would get my revenge on the Cullen's, and I knew just how to do it. I would commit myself to The Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just trying to improve Bella's whiney character.

Chapter 1- The shadows

Isabella P.O.V

I continued through the school year, always working on the cage in the darkness. Each night I was consumed by the darkness, and each night, a little bit of the charade of Bella Swan, who'd started to live, disappeared, and Isabella truly came out.

People noticed it too. They noticed that I had a temper, and they knew that I was not to be messed with, well except Mike. He kept hounding me. Insolent boy. I was destined to be by the side of someone so much greater. Someone who would dominate me completely, but at the same time set me free from all the restrictions of the wizarding world as people knew it now. The Darkness had told me so. I couldn't wait. There was a need in me. A need to be dominated by this man. A man who was obviously as immersed in the Darkness as I was. The promises the Darkness made to me, of what he was going to do to me, turned me on.

It was the night after the last day of the school year when I finally made a break through. I was surrounded by the Darkness completely. It pressed up against me, especially in the more… intimate areas of my body. So, while it was playing with my hair, it was rubbing against my slit. That was another thing about when I came here. I was always completely naked. The Darkness would rest against my skin, like clothes would, except, it was tighter, and at the same time, shifted, keeping me in its grasp. As it rested against my skin, I could feel it seep into me, into my very soul, and I offered no resistance. Sometimes, the Darkness would cut into my flesh, and draw blood, which it would feed off hungrily. The marks never carried over to my actual body, which led me to the conclusion that whatever happened to my body here, didn't happen to the sleeping body there. Which, in the end, satisfied the Darkness's riddle, and the reason why it was always rubbing up against me so intimately while I worked at the cage's lock. The riddle was short; _The Virgin must remain a Virgin, yet be taken completely._

So, when I fell asleep that night, and had been completely surrounded by Darkness, the solution to opening the lock became clear. If someone was to take me here, my body would not be taken. I would remain a Virgin in the real world, and the lock would disappear.

_Yesss_, the Darkness hissed, _and each time you come back here, you will return in the state of your body in the real world. There's allot we can teach you, little one, to please your mate. And we can give you so much power. You just have to ask._

_So, each time I return, I'll return a virgin, until I loose it in the real world?_ I thought.

_That is correct._ The Darkness answered. _Just ask the right question. You have to ask the right question. _

I pondered for a moment, what the right question could be, and then a smile graced my lips. _Will you take me now?_

I heard the Darkness hiss in triumph, and the Darkness that surrounded me like clothes all centred around my, breasts, thighs and slit. I felt other strands of Darkness wrap round my arms and pull me down onto what I imagined to be the ground, and hold me there, the Darkness had me now, and it wasn't letting me go. I wouldn't be able to escape, even if I wanted to. It was going to take me, and claim me forever, holding onto one half of me, while my mate held onto the other, and Darkness held onto him. I would be completely controlled by it now no matter what. It felt as if there were hands rubbing and pinching my taut breasts. There were also hands on my thighs, rubbing, on both the outside and the inside. Then there was my slit. There were many tendrils there, stroking, rubbing and pinching. I moaned. The Darkness was making me climb to heights of pleasure that I didn't even know existed. It was completely intoxicating, I was beginning to lose myself in the feelings.

I caught sight of something in the corner of my eye and turned my head to look. Some of the Darkness was coming together into the shape of a man. When it was done, I noticed that he seemed to have very well defined muscles. Then I noticed that he was hung like a horse. This was going to hurt, allot. And I was going to enjoy every moment of it. Then I noticed that his face only seemed to have a mouth. No other features.

The Darkness spread my legs apart wider as the man approached, and it began rubbing me harder and faster. He knelt down in between my legs and leant over me. He seemed to be watching me as the tendrils of Darkness made me reach a climax, without once penetrating me. I gasped as I came. My back arched. When I was done, I collapsed.

I managed to catch my breath, before the man grabbed my face in both his hands and lifted me up slightly, as he lowered himself down to kiss me. His lips latched onto mine and his tongue invaded my mouth.

The strands holding my arms, released me as I moved my arms up to encircle the mans neck. When I did, the mans hands moved lower down my body to my hips, which he held onto tightly. He thrust into me roughly, breaking my barrier and making me gasp in pain. He didn't stop however, as he thrust in and out of me. I met him, thrust for thrust and when his mouth left mine, I threw my head back and laughed in ecstasy as the pain was joined, if not exceeded by pleasure. I felt his mouth trail down my neck, to my shoulder, and down to one of my breast, where he latched onto it, and began to suck and bite, drawing blood.

I was reaching my climax once more. I could feel it building with each thrust. I moaned, but when my climax reached its peak, and I came, that moan turned into a scream. I heard the lock click, and drop as I came, and the man spilled inside of me, a minute later. I felt Darkness spread through me. I was almost filled completely with its power when the man pulled out of me. I saw the cage door open and something unnameable burst from it. The man pulled me up, and placed me on my knees in front of him. I knew what he wanted me to do. I took his stiffened cock inside my mouth and began to blow. After a moment he began to thrust into my mouth, speeding up his climax. I felt his hands tangle in my hair, to keep me in place. When he came, I knew it was imperative that I swallow all he gave me, so I did. As I did, I felt the Darkness' power fill me up completely. I felt tendrils of Darkness touch my clit, before pushing their way in, like fingers. I was sore, but I didn't try and stop it as they moved in and out of me, as I was made to drink everything the man gave to me. I moaned in pleasure, as both the mans thrusts, and the thrusts of the darkness grew, filling me from both my clit and mouth.

The man pulled away when he had nothing left, and disappeared. More tendrils surrounded me and entered me. My breathing increased and I began to pant. I was on my hands and knees as the tendrils thrust into me, going deeper each time. I knew that I should have climaxed by now.

_We're preventing it_. Darkness whispered.

_Why?_ I gasped out, barely able to speak.

_We are enjoying playing with our new toy too much. Don't worry. No one will notice you won't come out of your room for the day. Your adoptive father wont even think about it. Are you complaining? We know you're enjoying this too._

_Not- complaining. _I managed to get out.

_Good. _Darkness replied. _Because you aren't leaving until we are done._

More tendrils joined the first and more started to pay attention to the other parts of my body. Quite a few cut into my flesh, and lapped up blood as the others rubbed, or thrust. I lost track of the time, only taking note of the increasing pleasure and pain that made me feel so alive. When the Darkness finally allowed me to come, a primal scream left my lips. The Darkness absorbed everything I gave it, just like it absorbed all the blood it drew. When I was spent, I lay on the ground, slowly returning to the state of awareness I usually held in the realm of darkness.

It was then that I had the sense of something prowling around me, circling me. The animal I had let out of the cage.

_Come to me_, I thought, _join with me_. The creature pounced at me, and when it hit, it was absorbed into my body, I felt a massive burst of power, and a malicious smile touched my lips as I returned to the real world, with Darkness bursting out of my body.

I sat up in bed, and noticed the shadows, curling around me, willing and ready to do my bidding.

If anything of Bella Swan existed any more, it was completely destroyed now. Only Isabella was left. Isabella, Mistress of Darkness.

No. P.O.V

Miles away, in a grand manor house in England, the Dark Lord raised his head from what he was doing, at the sudden surge of power that he felt. No, not power, Dark Power. And it was calling to him. He knew that he had to find it. He had to gain control of it. It would help him win this war.

Voldemort called some of his most trusted followers to him. Among them were Bellatrix and Rodolphous LeStrange, both of whom looked very exited.

"Not ten minutes ago, I felt a surge of power so dark and great, I knew that it would be a great asset to our cause. I have been able to pinpoint it to a small town in America, muggle town, called Forks, I have called you here tonight, because we must find it, and soon, before Dumbledore and his precious order can, and destroy it."

"My Lord, may I speak?" Bellatrix asked.

"Of course Bellatrix." Voldemort granted.

"Rodolphous and I both felt it too, but the underlying magical signature was that of our missing daughter, Isabella. She was taken by Dumbledore, and placed with a member of his order, when we were placed in Azkaban."

"Your daughter? Ah yes, I remember. Well, the power I felt coming from her indicates that she will be more than willing to follow in your footsteps. Go, prepare, all of you, we leave in two hours to search for Isabella."

His followers bowed and left the room, leaving him to his thoughts, as he studied his recently restored appearance in the darkened window. He no longer looked snake like, but was very handsome, once more. His dark brown hair was almost black. His face was pale and aristocratic, and his eyes shone red.

_Yes_, he thought, _Isabella is going to make a very fine addition to my followers_._ She will be following her parents footsteps. Or she will die._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. First Kills

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2 – First Kills.

Isabella P.O.V

I woke up, not long before the sun set. I got up and stretched. I went to the bathroom and showered. When I got out, I went back to my room, dried off and then used my wand to dry my hair. It felt so good to use magic again. I felt warmth spread through my hand as I gripped my wand.

The shadows whispered to me. They were hungry. I knew just what they needed.

I pulled my trunk from out under my bed and enlarged it to its proper size. I pulled out a dress that was midnight blue, almost black, and put it on. Then I slipped on the midnight blue robe that went with it. I then pulled out my black cloak and waited for darkness to fall.

When I did, I pulled up by hood and used silent apparition to get into the woods unnoticed. I walked through the woods silently, not once stumbling. I walked for fifteen minutes before I reached my destination. I stood looking at the Newton household for five minutes before Mike walked out with his dog.

The dog ran over to the trees and started barking at the shadows that concealed me. Mike came over, frowning at his dog.

"What's up Rafe? There's nothing there."

The dog started to whimper.

"There's no reason to be afraid, boy, there's no need to be afraid of the dark."

Wrong. I told the shadows to reach out and grab both the dog and the teenager. They did, and wrapped them in a muffling blanket, and pulled the two into the forest. I started walking, deep into the forest. A little bit in, I had the shadows dispatch the dog. They could be as sharp as the sharpest blade if I wanted them to, or as soft as the softest blanket. But I didn't kill Mike. Oh, not because I was going to spare him, but because I wanted to gloat a bit first. When I reached a suitable place, I had the shadows pin Mike to a tree. When I stepped out of the shadows, his eyes widened in fear. Then I lowered my hood.

"Bella?" He asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"This is no joke, Mike. This is the end of your life."

He started to laugh. I cocked my head to one side, and had the shadows cut a deep gash into his flesh. His laugh turned into a scream, and a malicious smile spread across my lips.

"Now, now Mike, it's not nice to laugh at a girl." I said.

"What the hell is going on? What are these things?" He asked.

"They are shadows. And I, Mike, am the reason you should be afraid of the dark." I said.

"What's wrong with you Bella?"

I laughed. I knew I looked mad. "Bella Swan is no more. It's Isabella now, muggle."

"What?"

"Muggle is the term used for non- magic folk."

"You're insane!"

"Thank you." I said, and my smile grew wider. I approached him, and ran my wand down his cheek. "You see Mike, witches and Wizards exist. I got my letter to attend a school of magic when I was eleven. Renee was ecstatic, of course, but we never told Charlie. The day after I got my letter, Renee told me the truth. I was adopted. I still don't know who my real parents are, but I'm sure that they were purebloods. I can feel it. They were not muggles. But then the old coot of a headmaster forged evidence against me, and told me that I had to come and live here as a muggle for two years, or go to prison. So I chose here. And I met Edward. He started chaining me down, and I didn't realise it. That stupid Vampire. I started to live, and believe the lie that was shy and clumsy Bella Swan. But then he left. And I got so angry Mike. I started to remember who I was. Hmm." I nodded my head, showing my true self in this rant. "I was Isabella. Pureblood witch, and therefore, I was higher than Edward. If anyone was supposed to end the relationship, it was to be me. But no. Weak, fragile, human, Bella needed protection from the vampires. So he left. But Eddie boy didn't realise that he chained me down. That he did what that old fool Dumbledore wanted to do. He kept me from embracing my true nature." My eyes were wild and the shadows were playing with my hair, making it dance around my head. "So, when he left, I went back to the house, and fell asleep. That's when I embraced Darkness. I became a Dark Witch that night. But last night, Mike, I truly embraced it. I let it take me as its own. I'm forever its servant. And at the same time, I am its Mistress, and these wonderful shadows are my little pets, they do my bidding. So, now I control my magic, and the shadows."

"But as you said its Edward your angry at, and this Dumbles person! Why kill me?"

"Because my pets are hungry Mike. And they want blood. And, I am pissed at you. You were always hitting on me. Always following me around, even after I told you to go away. So, I'm going to kill you, and let my pets feast off your blood. And if that doesn't satisfy them, I'll let them have Charlie too. And then, it's off to find the Dark Lord, and pledge myself to his service. He'll allow me to be who I'm meant to be. He'll understand my need for the Darkness."

"Bella, please, think this over, I mean, you don't have to kill me- or your dad!"

"That filthy muggle is not my father!" I shouted at him. "And of course I'm going to kill you, it'll be fun." I said in a manic tone.

Several of the shadows took the forms of various animals, snakes, leopards and wolves, all of them black. I crouched down in between a leopard and a massive snake, and rested my hands on their heads. "Enjoy, my pets. I hand picked him for you." All the animals surged forwards as one, and ripped in to Mike. He screamed for a while, before he died. I smiled as the shadow animals lapped up all the blood in his body.

When my pets were done, they were still hungry.

"Then let's go get you a police officer then."

All except two of the shadows returned to their original states. I was left with the snake and the leopard. The snake slithered up my leg and body and settled itself around my neck. I rested my hand on the leopards head, and I began to walk, the big cat right beside me.

I did not bother to conceal myself as I walked along the forest floor. If I came across anyone, I would just kill them. I was ecstatic that I didn't need a wand to kill or fight. I wouldn't have to worry about being disarmed in a fight. But of course I'd still use my wand. What had I been trained for, after all?

I walked out of the forest and across the road to the house. I opened the door and entered to see Charlie getting out of his chair. He took one look at me, and whipped out a wand. I waved my hand, and he was pinned to the wall, and his wand was brought to me.

"Well, it seems as if the muggle isn't so muggle after all." I said.

"Bella. What have you done?" He asked

"It's Isabella. And I've embraced my true nature. Now, Charlie, I have some questions to ask you." I said. "Well one really. Maybe two. So, care to tell me who my real parents are?" I asked.

Charlie kept his mouth shut. I made a movement with my hand, like I was back handing him. His face jerked as the shadows hit him. "You must know. Now I see why I was placed with you. You were meant to keep me in check. Now tell me. Who. Are. They?"

"I won't tell you." Charlie said.

"Yes you will. Everyone has a breaking point. I'll find yours."

I heard a mad cackle from behind me, and spun round. I saw many cloaked figures. All were wearing masks, except two. A man and a woman. The woman was the one who was laughing.

"Oh, she takes after her mummy. I'm so proud!" The woman said. "My little girls all grown up!" I cocked my head to the side, and the snake transformed back into shadows and began playing with my hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, dear. Your mother."

A smile spread across my lips. Yes, I could see the resemblance between us. And I could tell we were both just as mad as each other. "Hold on a moment. I have to feed my pets."

I turned round to face Charlie. "No doubt they'll find you quicker than they will Mike Newton. But, both of your deaths will have those mutts on the reservation suspect Vampires. The Cullen's of course will be prime suspects when I disappear."

"Don't do this Bells. Dumbledore has so many great hopes for you." Charlie pleaded.

"I'm not taken in by that fool." I spat.

I felt someone come and stand behind me. "Finish him." My mother whispered in my ear. "Finish the blood traitor."

I smirked, and I removed my hand from the leopards head. The leopard pounced. It ripped into Charlie, while the other shadows stabbed him, and once more absorbed the blood. A strangled scream left him, and he died.

A triumphant smile spread across my face. I turned to my mother, who immediately enveloped me in a hug. She pulled back and smiled at me. "Well done. Now, there is someone you need to meet."

* * *

**A/N: please review, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Welcome To The Fold

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3- Welcome to the fold.

Isabella P.O.V.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the group. She stood me in front of the man who did not have a mask. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I felt a pull to him.

"My Lord, this is my daughter, Isabella. Isabella, this is the Dark Lord."

I bowed to him. "It is an honour to meet you, my Lord." I said.

"As it is you, Isabella, tell me, are you interested in following in your parents footsteps, and taking the mark?" he asked me.

I smiled. "I am my Lord, if you would allow me to."

"Hold out your left arm." He ordered. I did, and he rolled up my sleeve. He pulled out his wand and touched its tip to my forearm. "MOSMORDRE!" he said.

The burning pain that seared through me caused my eyes to close and a smile to cross my face. I was such a Masochist.

When the pain stopped I opened my eyes to see the Dark Lord looking at me curiously.

"You enjoy pain?" He asked.

"Very much my Lord." I answered.

He smiled. "I find you very interesting, Isabella, come, let us go to headquarters."

He held out his arm for me to take. "I will guide you through the wards. Bellatrix, go find your daughters things and bring them with you." I took his offered arm, knowing it was more of an order than a request. We apparated, and a moment later, we were standing in the entrance hall of a place I recognised. Malfoy Manor. I'd spent many a summer and Christmas holiday in this house.

I smiled when I saw Aunt Cissa walking towards us. I heard cracks, and I knew that the others had arrived.

Cissa stopped in front of the Dark Lord, who was still holding on to my arm, and she bowed. "My Lord. It was in, fact my niece then?"

"Yes, Narcissa." He said.

She turned to me and smiled. "It's so good to have you back with us once more Isabella, and away from those muggles. I always knew you were my sister's daughter."

"It's good to be back, Aunt Cissa." I replied.

"If you don't mind Narcissa, I will be taking Isabella to my office to talk with her." The Dark Lord said.

Aunt Cissa bowed and stepped aside. The Dark Lord and I walked past her and to the stairs, which we ascended. No one followed us. We walked up several flights of stairs until we reached an office, and the Dark Lord led me inside. He sat behind a desk and motioned for me to take a seat in front of it.

"I felt your power surge, earlier on today." He said.

I nodded. "It was when I fully embraced the Darkness my Lord. It gave me new powers, such as command over the shadows."

"Yes, I have seen. It was impressive." He said. "Tell me, what made you embrace the Darkness in the first place?"

"A vampire. That old coot, Dumbledore, sent me to live in Forks as a muggle for two years. There, I met a family of Vampires and fell for one of them. The Half Breed left me, and I became angry. It allowed me to break free of the chains that were starting to form as a result of pretending to be something I'm not. It took me almost a year, but I finally got the power I was promised."

"In return for what?"

"I am controlled by the Darkness. It touches every part of me, and I will not resist it." I answered.

He smiled. "There is something about you Isabella. Something pulling me to you."

"Perhaps it is the Darkness." I suggested. "It is great in you."

"Yes, in that we are equally matched. Perhaps…" He admitted. He stood and walked around the table and stood in front of me. He leaned down and placed a long, slim finger under my chin. He leaned down further and his lips met mine. My eyes closed. I felt his tongue run across my lips, and I opened my lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue entered my mouth, and began mapping out my mouth. Both his hands moved to the back of my head and fisted in my hair.

We were both panting when he pulled away. "Well, well," He said. "It seems as if I have found my mate."

I shivered in pleasure at the tone of his voice. "It seems so." I replied.

"You will sleep in my room Isabella, understood?"

"Of course, my Lord." I replied.

"Then I will have one of the house elves place your things there. And there is no need for you to call me Lord. You may address me as Voldemort."

I nodded my head.

"Come, I will show you to our room." He held out his arm once more, and I stood and took it. Voldemort led me out of the office, and led me to the room we would be sharing. It was large and decorated in green and silver. The furniture was obviously expensive; there was a large wardrobe, and a chest of drawers. The bed was a massive four poster, with black silk sheets.

Voldemort pushed me onto the bed and slowly started to undress me. I placed my hand at the top of his robe, asking if I may. He nodded, and I undressed him, while he undressed me. When we were both completely naked, Voldemort pushed me down, so that I was lying on the bed. His eyes were flashing in triumph as he leant over me.

"You are mine, Isabella." He said, his hand wrapped, not tightly, around my throat, but I still felt his strength.

"I am." I said, submitting myself to his every whim.

He hissed and brought his lips crashing down onto mine in a harsh, passionate kiss, I spread my legs apart, so he could position himself between them. He did and he quickly thrust himself into me. I gasped as he broke through my barrier. It was a bit more painful than when it happened in Darkness' realm, and I thrived on it. Voldemort moved his hands to my breasts, which he began to rub and pinch them. I moaned and began to meet him, thrust for thrust. "Voldemort!" I gasped out, into his mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to explore my mouth. We were moving so fast, anyone else would have collapsed by now. But there was something about the Darkness that resided within us both that kept us going.

I felt Voldemort's mouth move up and down my neck and then he started biting and sucking it. I knew it would leave marks, but I didn't care.

I could feel my climax building. "My Lord. Voldemort. I can't hold on much longer!"

"Come with me Isabella." Voldemort hissed.

When my climax came to a peak, and I came, I screamed his name. Voldemort roared in triumph as he spilled inside of me. I collapsed, with Voldemort on top of me, panting and gasping.

Voldemort rolled over, taking me with him. He was still in me as he held me in his arms, against his chest. "You know, when I first felt the surge of power you let off earlier, I thought I would kill you if you refused to join me."

"It's a good thing I decided to join you then, isn't it?"

"Indeed. I will not let you go Isabella. You were made for me. I will not allow you to leave me, for any reason."

"I would not dream of it." I said. "You need not worry about that."

"Good. Now, we must get dressed. Dinner will be served downstairs shortly."

"Of course." I said.

We sat up, and both got dressed into what we were wearing before. Except this time, I left my cloak off. I ran my fingers through my hair, making myself more presentable. The only thing about my appearance that would give away what we had been doing, were the red marks that I knew were on my neck. I took Voldemort's offered arm, and we walked downstairs to the dinning room, so we could eat, and I could get to know the other Death Eaters, and my parents.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4 – Plans

Isabella P.O.V

When we entered the dinning room, most were already seated. I saw that my mother had saved a place beside her for me, but Voldemort led me right past it and to a seat to the left of the one at the head of the table. He drew it out for me, and I sat down.

I glanced in my mothers direction and I saw her eyes were swimming with pride, and so were the eyes of the man on her other side. I guessed that that must be my father.

As dinner began, everyone slipped into a conversation. Luckily, my parents weren't far down the table, so it was easy to get into a conversation with them without looking odd by leaning over people too much. I quickly got into the habit of calling them mum and dad. I felt so much closer to them than I ever did to Renee or Charlie. Well, if I'd felt at all close to Charlie, I may not have killed him. My mother was a riot, and she promised to teach me how to perform a perfect cruciatus curse. She said she thought I'd be a natural at it. Dad, he promised that he was going to teach me various other Dark curses, to get me up to scratch. "What's the point in knowing to defend yourself against the Dark Arts, when all you really need to do is wield them?" He'd said. I agreed with him whole heartedly.

We were halfway through dinner, when my old potions master, Professor Snape, entered the room and knelt before Voldemort.

"What is it Severus?" Voldemort asked him.

"My Lord. Dumbledore has recruited a coven of Vegetarian Vampires, there are seven of them. They call themselves the Cullens." Severus said.

I stiffened. Voldemort noticed and looked at me. "You know something about them, Isabella?"

"They are the Vampires I met in Forks. Three of them have extra gifts."

"Did you know of these extra gifts, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"All Dumbledore said at the Order meeting when he introduced them was that they were gifted individuals my Lord. I knew nothing else of them."

"How much do you know of them Isabella?" Voldemort asked me.

"The three gifted ones are Alice, who can see visions of the future, though they always change according to decisions made. Then there's her mate Jasper. He's an Empath. And finally, there is Edward. He's a mind reader, though he could not read my mind. I think it has something to do with my Occlumency barriers. They also prefer to think of themselves as a family, instead of a coven. Jasper is the one, who finds his blood lust the hardest to control, and Carlisle, the oldest, finds it the easiest, he has not killed a single human. Esme is the mother figure. Take her out, the rest will despair, and her mate Carlisle will be pushed over the edge, removing both their mother and father figure. Edward is the only unmated one of the group, and he fancied himself in love with me. Alice believed me to be her best friend, and Emmett, the strongest of them physically, thought of me as a little sister. I wasn't that close to Jasper, or Rosalie, but Carlisle and Esme acted like parental figures. I'd probably be able to draw most of them out."

"You are a weakness for them then. This should be quite useful. Do you know of any vampires that they fear?"

There is this one coven. The Volturi. Apparently, they are the equivalent to Vampire royalty. They are human drinkers, and they are very large, with most of them possessing extra gifts. No doubt, if they joined us, many other covens would soon follow."

"You have done well Severus, I thank you. Go back to Hogwarts. The old coot must not suspect a thing. Oh, one more thing, Severus, come back in two hours, I have a job for you."

Severus bowed his head, got up and left. Voldemort looked at me, a smile on his lips. "Thank you for the information, Isabella. It will help me greatly while planning an attack on them. They must be eliminated." He stood. "No one is to disturb me until after I have seen Severus." With that, he left. We finished dinner, and afterwards, mum and dad pulled me away, to the gardens for a stroll.

"You understand the honour it is, to be chosen by the Dark Lord?" My mother asked as we walked.

"Yes mother, I do. And I will do anything I can to serve him. In whatever way he wants me to."

"Good girl." She said. Her arm, which was draped around my shoulders, moved, and her hand ran through my hair. "We are so proud of you. You haven't been a Death Eater for eight hours yet, but the Dark Lord has already claimed you as his own."

"Is something wrong, Isabella, you seem to be walking a little stiffly." Father asked.

I blushed. "I'm a little sore." I mumbled.

My mother started cackling at that. It was easy for me to tell that she knew what I had been up to. Father nodded, and left it at that, not wanting to broach the subject any further. We may only have met today, but I was still his daughter, he didn't want to know about my sex life.

We had ended up, back at the house. "Come, Isabella. We are going to teach you a few spells." Mother said.

We walked into the house, and down into the cellar. It had been converted into a dungeon, with many small cells, and allot of the cells were occupied. Mother grabbed my hand and led me to one. There was a man huddled on the floor.

"A muggle." My mother told me. "Now, the Cruciatus curse has to be meant. You have to _feel_ it. Go on, try."

I pulled out my wand, and concentrated on the piece of filth before me. I pulled on all the anger inside of me. "Crucio!" I said harshly. The man writhed and screamed in pain. I let up after five minutes, feeling exhilarated. Both my parents were smiling at me.

"Now, let's see if you can grasp the others." Father said.

About two hours later, two muggles and a Mudblood were dead from my training, when Draco came down stairs.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak with you Isabella." He informed. "He's in his study."

"Thank you for informing me Drake. I'll go there straight away."

I smiled at him and my parents, and walked away.

I went straight to the study, not stopping to even reply to any hellos. I knocked twice on the study door.

"Come in." I heard Voldemorts voice drift through the wood. I opened the door, and entered the office.

I sat in front of the desk when he motioned for me to take a seat.

"These half breeds are problematic to our cause, Isabella, they must be taken down as quickly as possible." He said, his red yes boring into mine.

"What do you want me to do master?" I asked eagerly.

He smiled. "I want you to kill the mother figure. Draw her out, and destroy her, while making sure some of the other vampires see."

I smiled. "I think I know how, but I need to know when they are in the muggle world."

"Severus mentioned something about overhearing the females going on a shopping trip to muggle London in two days."

"Perfect!" I crowed. "And I know just how to draw them out!"

"Pray tell."

I made my eyes round, and innocent, and put on my best child like voice. "Poor, defenceless, human, Bella Swan cant protect herself of course. They'll come to her aid when they hear her being chased by the big bad Death Eaters." I said, before laughing madly, and reminding myself of my mother.

Voldemort laughed too. "A good plan, Isabella. Your parents, a few others and I will help you, and pretend to be participating in a spot of muggle hunting. I will remain invisible, and observe till the end. To see you kill the oldest female may push them further over the edge."

I jumped up and down in my seat, clapping in excitement.

"Now, Isabella, I am having Severus brew a binding potion for us."

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It will bind you to me for good, once drunk. You will be mine permanently, and I have another thing to tie you to me."

I smiled. "I will do anything for you my lord Voldemort."

He smiled, before going on to explain about his Horcruxes. I listened intently. "Unfortunately, the night I tried to kill Potter, I accidentally created a Horcrux in him. I have found a ritual that will allow me to transfer that soul piece to another living being. I have already placed one in Nagini. I want you to be my final Horcrux."

"Of course Voldemort!" I said.

"Good." He said. "When you have killed the mate of the head of the Cullen Coven, I will perform the ritual. Luckily, it will not require Potter to be there. After that, we will see about creating Horcruxes of your own. Now, how much have your parents taught you, in the short space of time you have been together?"

* * *

**A/N: please review! Sorry it took so long!**


	6. Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5- Attack.

Isabella P.O.V

I stood in the middle of the alley, in ripped, and dirty muggle clothes, and a couple of cuts, to make it look as if I had been in some sort of struggle. To add to the look, my hair was messed up. I grinned manically at the people with me. Voldemort was there, but invisible, then there was my mother and father, uncle Lucius and Uncle Rabastan.

I had done a locator spell earlier, and we were in an alley that was two streets away. I nodded to my mother, and she fired a spell at me. I dodged, and let out a very good fake scream. I started to run away from them, as spells were launched at me, and my mother laughed like a madwoman.

I kept running, and made sure to trip over a couple of things and barely catch myself as I ran.

"The ickle muggle girl is scared!" I heard my mother cackle.

Just as I reached a split, that led to two different alleys, I let my foot get caught on a stray pipe, that had been left around, and I went flying. I was caught before I hit the ground, however. I looked up to see Esme. I had to stop myself from killing her straight away. It wasn't the end of the plan yet.

"Esme!" I cried in fake relief, wrapping my arms round her neck, and letting the tears flow, as I started to shake and sob. "Witches and Wizards Esme! They're real too! They're trying to kill me!"

"Shh, Bella, shh, don't worry, we're here now." She said, stroking my hair.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Alice and Rosalie. Perfect. It was coming together, as planned.

"Half breeds!" I heard my mother crow. "Oh this just keeps getting better! Have they come to protect the ickle muggle?"

"Now, now Bella, you know what our orders were, should we run into any of these so called _Cullens_." I heard Lucius sneer.

I heard my father and Rabastan throw up some shield charms around Esme and me, keeping us in the one place, and separated from Rosalie and Alice.

"Call the rest of your so called family!" mother said. "Tell them to come, but don't tell them what's wrong, or they both die."

Alice made a fast call at vampire speed, which I couldn't hear. "They're coming." She said once she hung up.

"Good." Father said.

A minute passed, and then the other Cullens arrived.

"Esme!" Carlisle said in a panicked tone.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"Finally." Voldemort said, as he removed the perfect disillusionment charm from himself. I looked round at him, keeping up the façade of a terrified little girl. I saw him look to my parents. "You should be proud of your daughter. She has great talent, which she has dedicated to our cause, as you have proof of."

"Of course my Lord!" My mother said, brimming with happiness and pride.

Voldemort looked at me, and our eyes locked. I let all emotion leave my face, and schooled my features into an emotionless mask. I stopped my shaking and sobbing. He held out his hand to me. I stood up.

"Bella, no." Esme said, trying to keep me in her grip. I walked over to him, and took his hand. I smiled.

"All seven half breeds, as promised Master." I said.

"You have done well, Isabella." He said, before fisting his hand in my hair, and kissing me fiercely.

When he pulled away, I stood to his right hand side, and sneered at the vampires.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"It's _Isabella_, half breed. Isabella LeStrange. Bella Swan was a lie. Dumbledore's little plan to turn me to the light side failed."

"But what about your parents?" Carlisle asked. "They are muggles, you are with people who would have no qualms in torturing and killing them."

"I didn't know you and father were muggles, mother." I said, turning my head to look at her.

"I was always under the impression that I was a witch darling, and your father a wizard." Mother said, making a point of looking at her wand. Then she started to laugh.

I turned back to the Cullens. "I was adopted. Charlie and Renee were never my parents." I paused, as if thinking. "In fact, I killed Charlie. He was the second person I killed. The first being Mike." I heard gasps, and I smiled. "I enjoyed it too. Serves them right for messing with me. Mike acting like a lost puppy, and Charlie for keeping my heritage from me."

"Bella, what have you done?" Edward asked.

"Isabella has taken her rightful place at my side, by embracing the darkness. She has given herself to me." Voldemort explained.

"You don't own her!" Edward growled.

"Oh, but I do Vampire, don't I, Isabella?" he asked me.

"All of me, Master." I said. "I am yours."

"Now, Isabella, you know what to do."

I grinned, manically, and manipulated the shadows. "It's a shame I know you wouldn't convert to our side, Esme." I said. "But yet again, my pets haven't had vampire yet." The snake and the panther appeared again, but this time they were joined by a wolf. I caressed the snakes head, and then set them on Esme. She was torn apart quickly, in front of the other Cullens, who cried out in anguish. When Esme was a pile of pieces, I lit her on fire with the use of my wand, and then pointed my wand up. "MOSMORDRE!" I cried.

Then, we apparated out, leaving the Cullens frozen in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Bindings

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6- Bindings

(Isabella P.O.V)

I lay on the centre of the bed, with runes painted on my entire body. I was wearing nothing, as required for the ritual. It was a very simple ritual to complete, no words, just a couple of cuts. One on me and one on Voldemort. Voldemort was adding the finishing touches to the runic circle. When he was finished, he walked over to me. He drew the silver dagger, and cut the skin on the palm of his hand in the shape of the rune that was painted there. He then placed the knife on the rune on my abdomen. He cut along the rune, and then placed his bleeding palm on top of my stomach.

I felt a burning pain begin just under the rune that was carved on my abdomen. The pain spread, it was as if my blood was starting to boil. I closed my eyes, and let the pain wash over me. It was so much easier to do that, than to fight the pain. It felt better. My eyes fluttered open, in time to see black smoke descend from the ceiling, enter Voldemort, and then I felt something enter me. It centred to just above the rune and I felt all the other runes burn. They all shone silver, before they disappeared, absorbed into my skin. The pain receded, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt Voldemort's arm draped round my waist. I opened my eyes, and looked to the side to see him. He was awake, and watching me.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"The entire night." He answered. "Severus has delivered the binding potion."

"Where is it?" I asked.

He smiled, and sat up. He walked over to the dresser, and picked up two vials of green liquid. He came back over to the bed, and handed one to me.

"You need to drink this immediately after I do." He said.

I nodded. "Of course." I said.

We both uncapped the vials, and I brought mine to my lips, and I watched Voldemort carefully. He downed his, and as soon as he finished swallowing, I downed my own potion. There was no taste to it, thankfully. The tastes of potions are notoriously bad.

I felt as if something within me was reaching out, and grabbing hold of something else. The potion was binding me to Voldemort completely. I felt the touch of his mind, and then his mind enveloped mine.

He went through all of my thoughts and memories, lingering on all my kills, and the time I'd insulted Dumbledore to his face, which had happened at several times during my school career. When he pulled back, I saw a thoughtful look on his face.

"From what I could see, there are several blocked memories within your mind." Voldemort said.

"Can you un-block them?" I asked.

"No, it would break your mind. But it is the sort of block that I could get passed to see the memories."

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Well, my dear, you have provided me with some very invaluable information. It seems that the prophecy is only a self fulfilling one. I don't have to do anything about it."

"But haven't you already started?"

"Yes, but I can break it off at any time. And so can Potter."

"Ah. So, he may not be as big a threat to you."

"Only if I can get him on my side."

"That may prove… problematic." I said.

"Ah, but now I have information. The times you have spied on Dumbledore, and he blocked your memories, have proved that he is manipulating Potter to the slaughter. He is also putting the girl Potter loves in great danger."

"The Weasel?" I asked.

"No. The Granger girl."

"The Mudblood?"

"Exactly. But, that could be overlooked. She is powerful and intelligent. Should she and Potter take the mark, and swear an unbreakable vow of loyalty to me, then I would view her as higher than the others."

"Do you want me to bring them to you, Voldemort?"

"Yes. I will get the date of the next time they plan to go to Diagon Alley from Severus, and there will be a raid that day. You are to bring those two to me un-harmed. Kill anyone who gets in your way. The others will cover you, and make your job easier."

"Of course My Lord. I will not fail you."

"Of course you won't." He said, before capturing my lips with his, and pushing me back onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: So, will Harry and Hermione join Voldemort? Please review and find out!**


	8. Captured

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7- Captured.

(Isabella P.O.V)

I was waiting within the shadows of Knocturn Alley, watching for the signal. I was there in my Death Eater robes, but my mask was different to the others. It covered the top half of my face and followed the curve of my face, to my chin and back up, the two pieces of metal meeting in sharp points. There were other Death Eaters behind me, and they were all waiting, mostly impatiently, to begin. I saw green and silver sparks fly into the air.

"Go." I said.

Spells were fired, and the others rushed passed me. I stuck to the shadows, and followed them out into Diagon Alley. I threw several spells at the aurors and order members in the alley, but kept most of my attention on finding Potter and Granger. Voldemort wanted them, and he would get them.

I saw the Granger girl, and then I saw Potter. I knew the perfect way to get to him. I grinned manically. I willed the shadows out into the centre of the Alley and they grabbed Granger.

"HERMIONE!" I heard Potter yell. Gotcha.

I made the trail easy enough to follow, and had the shadows suspend Granger by her wrists in the centre of Knocturn Alley. I stayed hidden at the side, not being seen. Granger struggled against her bindings, but her attempts were useless. Potter soon came running down the alley.

"Mione, don't worry, I'll get you down." He said, and he pointed his wand at the shadows holding her wrists. I had the shadows pluck the wand out of his hand, and bring it towards me. I caught it, and he looked round at me, as I revealed myself.

"So, so _easy_." I said. "You need to start thinking, Potter." I said. "How do you think I got you down here?" I manipulated the shadows once more, and I had Potter in the same hold as Granger.

"Your precious Master send you after me?" Potter asked.

"The both of you, actually. He has an offer, which he wants to extend to you personally. It's my job to deliver you to him."

"Like we'd accept any offer from Voldemort." Hermione spat.

"If you want to get out from under manipulations you will." I said. "But, enough talk." I pulled two necklaces out of my robe pocket, and walked over to Potter. I fastened it round his neck, and activated the portkey spell on it. I then walked over to Granger. "You'd be wise to listen to him." I said as I fastened the necklace round her throat. "It's an opportunity to live." I activated the other portkey, and watched as she disappeared. My instincts went wild in warning, just as something slammed into my body. I dropped to the floor, and my vision blurred. I rolled over, and saw the outlines of two people before I passed out.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Mad-Eye and Kingsley looked down at the unconscious Death Eater in front of them. She seemed to be different to the others. At least, her mask indicated that she was different. Mad-Eye bound her and the two apparated away to headquarters.

When they appeared they walked into the house, down the hall and into the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore, the Cullens, Sirius Black and Molly Weasley were already there. They slammed the Death Eater into a chair, undid the bindings, and then reaffixed them so she was tied to the chair. Her mask still covered her face, so they didn't know who she was yet.

"We caught this piece of trash, Albus. But at a cost." Moody said.

"What cost, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter and Granger were caught." Mad-Eye growled out.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled.

Other members of the Order started to file in, and the Weasleys were all there, and so was Snape.

"Take her mask off, Alastor, and wake her up." Dumbledore said.

Moody did, but because her head was bowed, her face wasn't yet visible, her curled hair creating a shield. "Enervate."

* * *

(Isabella P.O.V)

I stirred, and the first thing I noticed was the bindings keeping me in place. The second was the fact that my mask was gone. I opened my eyes, and saw the ropes. I then saw my mask on the floor. I looked up slowly, and came face to face with Mad-Eye Moody. The man who should have been my fifth year defence Professor.

I smiled. "Well, well, well. I've been caught." I started laughing like a maniac. It was a trait I shared with my mother. "But you're two late. Your precious saviour has gone. And so has one of the best witches you had on your side."

"We'll get them back, Miss Swan." A calm voice said.

"It's LeStrange." I said, looking round to see Dumbledore. "And I doubt it. Oh, have you heard from Charlie lately?" I asked.

Dumbledore began looking worried.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" I asked looking at the Cullens. "Or were they not informed that he was a blood traitor? And you know what we do to Blood Traitors Dumbledore." I cackled.

"You killed him Isabella?"

"Yes. He was my second kill. A muggle was the first. Then a couple of other muggles and Mudbloods, then Esme. You get the picture."

"What is Voldemort planning?"

"Not telling." I said.

"Oh come now, you must know."

"I'm not a fool, Dumbledore. And I know your manipulations. I know how you may as well have been the one to utter the killing curse that killed the Potters. I know how the Prophecy was subjective, but you made it look infallible. You manipulated the Potters to their deaths. All to get your hands on a malleable little weapon." As I finished speaking, I called the shadows to surround and protect me. Some shadows cut the ropes that bound me.

"You are a master manipulator Dumbledore. I'll give you that. But your time has nearly come, old man. The Dark Lord will kill you, and you will fall from grace. You have been slyly removing your opposition for years now. But soon, you will die. And I will be there to see it."

I pulled my wand to me, and fled the room. I shed any tracking spells that had been cast on me, just as I left the house. I ran down the front steps, and onto the street. Just then, I was tackled to the ground. I had the shadows pull my attacker off me, and I looked up to see Carlisle. I stood, and tapped my wand against his cheek.

"Oh Carlisle. Such a good man. Such an _unchangeably _good man. Goodbye."

The shadows tore him apart, and I lit him on fire, before apperating away.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? **


	9. Allies

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8- Allies.

(Isabella P.O.V)

I appeared just beyond the wards of the mansion, and headed onto the grounds. I walked along the path, and with a flick of my wand, the front door opened. I walked into the entrance hall and headed for the meeting room. The sounds of tortured screams reached my ears as I got to the door. I opened it.

"IDIOTS!" I heard Voldemort scream as I stood in the doorway. "You left my Isabella behind! You let her be caught! Crucio! Crucio! Now she's in the hands of that old coot! CRUCIO!"

"My Lord?" I said, from the doorway. He looked up, and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Isabella?" He asked, as if he wasn't quite sure.

"Yes my Lord. The old fool and his precious order didn't bother to take into account that my abilities with shadows doesn't rely on my wand. I managed to get away, killing Carlisle Cullen in the process, and planting the seeds of doubt within the order." I said, walking into the room fully, and towards him. I saw that several Death Eaters were still on the floor from the torture session. I looked back up at Voldemort. "I have no doubt that several members will start to question their precious leader, Master. My capture turned out to be rather… beneficial."

"Leave it to you to turn a situation like that to our benefit Isabella." He said smiling, before he held out his arm. I went to stand beside him, and took his offered arm. "You are dismissed." He said to the other Death Eaters.

They all hurried out of the room.

"Come, Isabella. I have explained what Dumbledore has done to Potter and Granger and extended my offer. It's time to see what their answer will be." Voldemort said, before leading me from the room. We walked to the dungeon and down the rows of cells until we reached the cell the two were being kept in.

Potter and Granger were on the stone bench and Potter was holding Granger tightly. His head resting on hers. They both looked up as we stopped outside the cell.

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

There was silence for a moment, before Potter sighed. "We'll do it." He said.

"I'm glad you've seen sense." Voldemort said, opening the cell door. The two stood up, and left the cell. Voldemort extended his hand to Potter. "Your vow, Harry." He said.

Potter took the offered hand and I pulled out my wand and placed it over the two joined hands.

"Do you Harry Potter, swear to take the Dark Mark, and be a faithful follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"I do." A gold band of magic wrapped round their joined hands.

"Do you swear to serve faithfully, and never betray the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"I do." Another band of gold wrapped round their hands and the gold faded into their hands sealing the vow.

The process was then repeated with Granger. Voldemort then placed the Dark Mark on their forearms.

"Isabella is my second in command. You are to do what she tells you to do, unless I give you orders otherwise. Isabella, show them the ropes."

"Yes My Lord." I said, bowing my head, and Voldemort swept from the dungeons. I looked at the two new recruits. "Well, what are your strong points?" I asked.

"I'm best at Defence against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"My favourite lessons are Runes and Transfiguration." Hermione said.

"Well, from what I've heard, you're quite good at everything you do." I said. "But you are still lacking in several areas. The both of you."

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

"As my father says, why do you need Defense against the Dark Arts, when all you need is to know them instead? Come, you need to learn the three spells you will be needing the most."

"The unforgivables?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly." I said, and I lead them to another cell, where two men sat. "Now, I've heard you've already used one on my mother once, Harry. Try it again." I pulled two wands from the shadows, their wands, and handed them to the two.

"I- I don't know if I-"

"Of course you can. Look, I knew you'd have trouble. I picked these two men up especially for your training. I also have another, if you want, but these two are rapists."

"Rapists?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes. I caught them in the act. Their victim near death as it was, so I cut her suffering short, but go ahead. Try it. Do what the parents of those six girls want to do. Make them suffer." I said.

Harry raised his wand.

"Remember, you have to mean it. You need to _feel_ the hate. I've looked into their minds. They raped and killed six girls. They caused them immense pain and suffering. They humiliated them. One of the girls was ten years old. Another was pregnant. So, try it. Hurt them back. Make them pay."

I saw something snap in both of them at that. Hermione also raised her wand, and they both picked a man each and put them under the cruciatus curse. They held them under for quite a while, making them scream. Then, I taught them the imperious curse. They used it quite well.

"Now, finish them. End their pathetic excuses for lives." I said.

"Avada Kedavra!" They both said together. The two men dropped dead.

I smiled. "Well done. Now, come. You have more to learn." I said, and I lead them away to the training room, so they could be taught how to properly hold their own.

* * *

The weeks went by, and Harry and Hermione's training progressed at a rapid rate. My mother, father and I were in charge of their training, and we all agreed that the two seemed to have an affinity for dark magic.

I was sitting in the living room, reading when the floo flared up, and Severus Snape stepped through.

"Lady Isabella." He said, inclining his head towards me. "Where may I find the Dark Lord?"

"In his study. Only I am allowed to disturb him. Why?"

"I have been asked to pass a message on. Several people wish to join him."  
"Who, Severus?"

"Black, Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and…"

"And?"

"Emmett Cullen."

I smiled at him. "Very well, the message has been passed on, Severus." I said. "The potion you made for us, is very useful.

Severus nodded.

"Tell them to go to Stonehenge at midnight on November the second."

"Of course." He said, and then Severus left through the floo.

On November the second at midnight, I apparated to Stonehenge alone. Well, it would appear that way. There were two others with me. I appeared at the centre of the ring, on top of the alter. Those who had expressed a wish to convert were already there. I smiled at them from behind my mask.

"Well, well, well, I hear you wish to switch sides."

"If it means revenge on Dumbledore, then yes." Lupin said. "But first, we want to know if Harry and Hermione are alright."

I held my hand up, and Harry and Hermione disillusioned themselves.

"We're fine, Moony." Harry said, smiling at the werewolf.

"You joined the Death Eaters so quickly?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, we did. It was either that, or slow painful death, as well as knowing that the one truly responsible for mum and dads deaths was still at large." Harry explained.

"Well, we have portkey's, it's time to leave." I said, and I threw three different items out to them. "The others will show you the ropes. I have a job to do." I was aware of Harry and Hermione apperating away, just before the others crowded around the portkey's and were whisked away. I then apparated to my next destination.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think! Please!**


	10. Volturi and The Bull

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not HP, Twilight or the House of Night, where I borrowed the ideas of the Bulls from. (That's the only aspect of the HoN series I'll be borrowing mind)**

Chapter 9- Volturi and the Bull.

Isabella P.O.V

I reappeared in a grand entrance room. A secretary sat behind the desk. She rose, eyes wide as she stared at me. I raised an eyebrow and adopted a haughty look.

"I am here to see the Volturi on behalf of the Dark Lord." I said.

"They're a bit busy right now." The woman said.

I manipulated the shadows, and they grabbed her round the throat. "Get me in to talk to them, now. My pets are more than capable of killing you in many ways. From painless, to the most painful. I'm sure you appreciate my urgency now, yes?"

She picked up the phone, and dialled. "There's a… witch, here to see you." She said. "She seems to have control of the shadows- and is currently using them as a kind of knife." There was a pause. "Alright." She hung up. "They'll be here shortly."

I smiled, and released her. Just then, a blonde vampire who seemed to be in her early teens came in.

"You are the witch?"

"Yes. Isabella LeStrange, sent by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself to see your leaders, and speak with them."

"This way then." The vampire said, leading me down a long corridor, lined with old and expensive art. A pair of double doors opened. The first person I saw was a curly red haired vampire. I grinned.

"Vicky!" I crowed. She whirled round. Victoria growled at me.

"_YOU!_"

"Yes, me. Let me guess, you're here to tattle on the Cullen's? Well, seeing as I'm a witch, I don't think you need to be worried about secrecy. Oh, if you want to kill them, Emmett's not to be touched, and Edward is mine to kill, the rest- that are still alive- are all yours."

"I heard you wished to talk to us?" A male voice said.

I looked up, and saw a black haired vampire, who was standing n front of the middle throne. There were two others, one on either side of him.

"Yes. Are you aware of the situation in magical Britain?"

"We are."

"Good. Well, the Dark Lord asks you to help us in our endeavour to take over the wizarding world."

"Why do you want to take it over?"

"To save it from itself. We're very close to exposure, and it's damn annoying." I said. "Muggles shouldn't know about us. They would just try and start burning us again."

"You're most probably right there. Isabella, isn't it?"

"Yes. My Lord is more than willing to give you witches and wizards who are undeserving of their power to do with as you wish."

"What do you mean by, undeserving?"

"Those who fight our rule." I said simply. "You would be free to hunt or turn them. Whatever you wished to do."

The black haired vampire turned to the other two, who stood. They formed a triangle, and began to confer, quietly and quickly. The black haired one turned back to me, smiling.

"Well, Isabella, the offer you have given us is more promising than any other we have had from the wizarding world. We accept."

I smiled. "Good. Just so you know, we do have werewolves on our side. They are willing to leave you and your kind alone, if you leave them alone. Perhaps, before I leave, I should have your names to take back to my lord?"

"Of course. I am Aro." The black haired one said. He pointed to the blonde. "This is Caius." Then he motioned to the brown haired brother. "And Marcus."

I nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you." I turned to Victoria. "The Cullens were the one to kill your mate. Not me. Take your revenge out on them. You won't survive targeting me." With that, I apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Once there, I went straight to the throne room, where I kneeled before Voldemort. "My Lord, I have good news."

"Yes, Isabella?" He asked.

"The Volturi have agreed to side with us."

"Excellent." He said, smirking triumphantly. He made a motion to the others in the room, and they all filled out. I remained kneeling as he stood and walked towards me. Voldemort fisted a hand in my hair and pulled my head up to look at him. "Successful yet again, Isabella. You are without a doubt one of my most competent Death Eaters. We are all ready bonded, but I know, that when I have taken over completely, I will be in need of having a Dark Queen. I want you by my side in that position, Isabella."

"My Lord… Voldemort, I am honoured by your request. Of course."

"Good." He said, before his lips crashed onto mine. I heard a click and knew that he'd locked the doors with magic. I moved backwards slightly, and lay down on the floor, Voldemort coming with me. He banished our clothes and spread my legs. I moaned as I felt one of his fingers travel along my slit.

"Please, Voldemort! Take me!"

"I don't want you to ask, Isabella, I want you to beg." He ordered, nipping my ear lobe.

I felt a rush of pleasure run through me. I'd quickly learnt that I was a submissive masochist when it came to my sex life over my time as a Death Eater. I loved to be dominated when it came to sex. I moaned. "I'm begging you My Lord! I need to feel you inside me."

"Better." He smiled, before settling between my legs and entering me roughly. I cried out as pleasure washed through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and thrust up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Voldemort shifted my body so he was more on his knees and I was in more a horizontal position, my head and shoulders on the floor as he pound into me, hitting my sweet spot. I felt the tension building inside of me. As I came closer to my climax, I had the urge to pull Darkness to me. I did so, and just as Voldemort brought me to a massive orgasm and he spilt inside me, I felt my power explode, and call to something.

As we lay on the floor, I suddenly became aware of a large presence. I knew that Voldemort did too. We looked round to see a massive white bull with red eyes. The floor all around him seemed to be smouldering as it burnt. No- as it froze!

"Darkness." Voldemort said.

_Yes. I have a deep hold on both of you. It was your power that was released in your coupling that allowed me to manifest here for now. _

"Why, may I ask, are you here?" I asked.

_I want control of the wizarding world. Then, I have a footing against the Black Bull. I am a step closer to destroying and devouring him. Through you two, I will do this. And you will be rewarded with immortality and rule of magic kind. But forever, the both of you, and any children you have, will be in my power. You will be my servants._

We both stared. To have been chosen by Darkness itself was… an honour. I swallowed, my throat thick.

"We accept." Voldemort said.

"Yes." I said. I knew Voldemort would bow to no mortal, but this was Darkness. This was the source of our powers- the one who could take our powers from us on a whim. And break us completely.

_Very well._ The bull walked over to us, where we were still entwined. The dark threads that I controlled keeping us together. I felt cuts open up along my body and saw cuts open on Voldemorts. The blood seeped down to the bull, who lapped it up. _The deal has been sealed. _The bull began to fade. The moment it had gone, the shadow tendrils released us. Voldemort slid out of me and helped me stand. We both redressed, not saying anything. What had happened, spoke for itself.

* * *

**A/N: I loved the ideas of the Bulls in the HoN books. And in a way, Neferet and her seeking immortality reminds me a little of Voldemort. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	11. Adoption Note

**ADOPTION NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY, AND SEVERAL OTHERS, ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAD TO GO AWAY FROM THE SITE, AND NOW MY MUSE HAS GONE. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS OR ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE LABELLED. I AM SO SORRY, BUT WITH WORK PILLING ON, AND NEW IDEAS FOR STORIES PUSHING OUT THE OLD ONES, I JUST CAN'T DO IT. MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY RETURN TO THEM, BUT NOT TODAY. **


End file.
